


Midgard

by pointbreakodinson



Series: Yggdrasil [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Marvel Norse Lore, References to Norse Religion & Lore, historical fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pointbreakodinson/pseuds/pointbreakodinson
Summary: Idk if witch is the right term for the reader, but I got the request for this from an anon awhile ago. It’s set in a Viking society somewhere time in the past. Guess I’m having a lot of fun with historical fiction lately lol. I had so much fun writing this, so there might be another part (but don’t hold your breath). Enjoy!





	Midgard

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if witch is the right term for the reader, but I got the request for this from an anon awhile ago. It’s set in a Viking society somewhere time in the past. Guess I’m having a lot of fun with historical fiction lately lol. I had so much fun writing this, so there might be another part (but don’t hold your breath). Enjoy!

The first time you saw him, you couldn’t believe your eyes.

You had just finished presiding over a sacrifice for the land, scattering cow’s blood across the fields in hopes that the gods would favor your large village. It was like magic almost. Not one moment after the last drop of blood hit the soil did thunder crack loudly in the sky.

A smile broke across your lips when your people cheered, praising the god Thor for his good will. It seemed that all your praying would do the village well.

People started to run inside as the rain began to pour. Children were corralled by their mothers and the animals were taken into the barns. You, however, took your time walking back home. Your clothes were soaked through though the water didn’t seem to do much for the blood stains. Nevertheless, you let the ground sink between your toes as another crack of thunder tore through the infinitely cloudy sky.

Your home was on the outskirts of the village, away from the townsfolk. It was the best place for a witch to live. You had easy access to wild herbs and animals for potions, medicines, and sacrifices. It could be lonely at times, but you wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world.

Just as you arrived home, the thunder cracked once more, and a bolt of lightning kissed the ground not too far from your home. It made you gasp, but you took a deep breath and closed your eyes, thanking Odin for keeping you safe. When your eyes fluttered open, there was a man standing where the lightning had struck.

Your brow furrowed as you squinted, trying to get a better look through the rain to no avail. Against your better judgment, you walked toward him, away from the village. He didn’t seem to see you, judging by his lack of a reaction. Upon coming closer, you realized he wasn’t facing you. You knew he wouldn’t be able to hear you over the roar of thunder and lightning or the pounding of rain against the trees, so you placed a kind hand on his back to gain his attention.

The man, ever on guard, whipped around and placed a foreign weapon at your neck. You took a deep breath as you looked up at him, his blue eyes piercing through you. Quickly, he realized that you were no threat to him and lowered his weapon. “Forgive me.” He said, his voice deep and apologetic.

“It is fine.” You looked him over, noting the wardrobe. He was wearing a kind of armor you’d never seen before, and his red cape was drenched, clinging to his back. You almost chuckled at his large hammer that crafted to resemble Mjolnir. “Are you lost?”

“I suppose so.” He answered as he looked at his new surroundings.

“I live in that cottage right there.” You pointed it out to him. “Come with me.”

You both trudged through the mud and rain until you made it back to your home. You allowed the man to go in first, closing and latching the door behind you. The man wandered around carefully as you tended to the fire. You watched him look at your designated workstation where you’d left a medicine brewing. “You have a fever?” He asked.

You blinked in surprise, a small smile on your lips, “A young man in the village, actually. You know how to brew medicine?”

“My father taught my brother and me at a very young age. Always preparing us for the worst, I suppose.”

“It is a good skill to have.”

He turned around to look at you, and his brow snapped together in concern. “You’re bleeding.”

Suddenly, you remembered that your dress still had blood on it. You chuckled, “It’s cow’s blood. We just finished a sacrifice for our land not too long ago.”

The tension in his forehead slowly disappeared as he hummed in understanding. “You must have done a swell job then.” He responded with a kind smile, referring to the rain.

You beckoned him over to the fire for warmth, the rain to pounding against the outside walls. Just then, a crack of thunder sounded again. You tore your eyes from his figure and began walking to your guest room. “My brother stays with me quite often, so he may have left some clothing here.”

“You don’t have to go through the trouble.” He called to you. “The fire is quite enough.”

“Nonsense!” You returned to him with a shirt and pants. “Granted, Knut is a bit smaller than you, but this should do until your clothes dry. You get changed while I make us some supper.”

“Knut?”

“My brother.”

The man let out a breath, allowing the corners of his mouth to turn up as he gratefully took the clothes from you. “You are much too kind.”

“It is the way of the gods.” You shrugged as a sheepish smile graced your lips.

“That, it is.”

You let him change in the guest room as you began making a stew for supper. You found yourself distracted by thoughts of him. Something drew you toward him. You weren’t sure what it was. His eyes seemed unearthly, hypnotizing even. His armor seemed like that of a king, but his demeanor was as kind as the poorest beggar. Whatever it was, he seemed to be completely oblivious of it.

When he emerged from the guest room, you allowed the pot to simmer as you met him halfway. You tried to divert your eyes from his torso, the shirt far too small to leave anything to your imagination. Even his arms seemed to almost rip the shirt at the seams. You took his wet clothes from as he smiled at you, his eyes telling you that he knew you were refraining from looking at his body. “I’ll just, um, hang these up.” You said quietly.

His laugh bellowed loudly through your small home. “There is no need to be shy. You’ve seen men before, yes?”

“Yes.” You breathed as you turned your back to him, hanging his clothes. “I’ve seen men. Just not men of your… caliber.”

“Well, if it helps, I have never seen a woman of your caliber either.” He pushed a stray blonde hair from his face as he smiled kindly.

You paused for just a moment, grateful that he couldn’t see the sappy smile that slid across your lips. As you resumed, you turned to look at him, nodding toward the pot. “Stir that, will you? It should be ready soon.”

He nodded, although you did not see, and began to stir the pot slowly. He looked over at you as you carefully hung his red cape. He was astounded by your kindness and your beauty. He bit his lip when you dropped the other end of his cape, the adorable sigh you let out making him want to smile. “You never told me your name.” He said.

You turned your head, his cape in one hand. “What?”

“Your name.” He chuckled. “What is it?”

You smiled bashfully, your eyes flickering to the ground and back up at him. “Y/N.”

“I am Thor.”

You laughed quietly as he looked at you with an amused twinkle in his eye. “What?” He asked.

“Nothing. I just.. I suppose that’s why your hammer is crafted after Mjolnir.”

“That _is_ Mjolnir.”

You snorted, “Right. And you are the God of Thunder.”

“And of hallowing and fertility.”

Slowly, your smile vanished as a silent tension built up in the space between the two of you. The only sound was of the rain, and it seemed to pound harder by the second. As you spoke, thunder bellowed outside. “Forgive me for being frank, but statements like this aren’t taken lightly. Your knowledge of the gods does not make you one. Besides, even if you were a god, the gods rarely visit Midgard without a purpose.”

“I have a purpose.” He answered, deadly serious. “The protection of mankind. I come to Midgard every so often to check on the state of mortals.”

The crack of lightning rang through the air as you looked into his arctic blue eyes. “How can I be certain?” You said quietly.

He took but a moment to think about his answer. He led you back to your living room where he left his hammer in front of the fireplace. “Lift it.”

You eyed the hammer before looking back up at him. “What if I do?”

He chuckled lightly. “Then I will take you back to Asgard where you will rule as queen for years to come.”

You rolled your eyes at him but carefully wrapped your hand around the handle. Not believing him, you assumed it would be easy, just like lifting any regular hammer. However, when you pulled upward, it seemed to be stuck in place. Your eyes widened as you yanked two, then three, more times, but it did not budge.

Thor watched as you turned to him, your expression frozen in shock. “You are a god?”

“Yes.” He nodded, a kind smile on his lips. “Mostly in the sense that I live much longer than mortals. But yes, I am a god.”

Suddenly, you were filled with questions. Did he hear your prayers? How many times has he been to Midgard? Did he really mean what he said about never seeing a woman of your caliber? Because if that was true, that meant that in the thousands of years he’s been alive, you caught his eye. You.

Even so, you asked none of them. He seemed prepared for them as if he’d been through this before. And he probably had, hundreds of times. Yet, you saw something else in his eyes, a tired look beyond the kindness. The desire to be treated not as a god, but as a man. Most mortals didn’t understand, but Thor was not all-knowing. He did not always control what happened to their harvest or their children, and he never knew how to explain that. But with you, he didn’t have to. You could just see it.

“Go on.” Thor nodded. “I know you want to.”

You shook your head. “The stew should be ready.”

Thor watched you walked away, confused as you completely changed the subject. “You have no questions? No desire for me to do anything for you? Nothing?”

“Truthfully,” You started as you grabbed two bowls. “I have questions. But I will not ask them. Not unless you want me to.”

His brow shot up in surprise as he watched you scoop out the stew. “May I ask why?”

You thought carefully as you chose your next words, shrugging. “Because you don’t want me to. And I want to respect your wishes.”

“Because I am a god? One of the gods you worship?”

“Because you are a being worthy of respect.”

Moments later, you were both sitting by the fire, eating your stew while carrying a friendly conversation. You never saw your life headed in the direction. Eating supper with a god was on your to-do list, sure, but you didn’t expect to achieve that until you died and went to Valhalla. Yet, here you were, on Midgard, chatting with Thor about one of the many times his brother played a trick on him.

You choked on the stew, “Loki stabbed you?”

“Please.” Thor snorted. “Loki has done much worse than stab me. And that was when we were eight.”

Later, when Thor decided to make the rain stop, you took him to the village so he could make sure everything was okay among your people. Many people asked about the new stranger, but you only introduced him as a wanderer, assuring everyone that he wouldn’t be staying long. Time seemed to get away from you as the sky darkened once more, and night was upon you. It was time for Thor to return to Asgard.

You walked him back out into the field, your dress catching the breeze behind you. You could almost smell the rain that was coming. Finally, Thor stopped, turning around to look at you with a pitiful smile. “I’m sorry I have to leave.”

“Nonsense. You are the prince of Asgard. You must return.”

“That, I am.” He responded lowly.

You spoke sheepishly. “However, if you ever need to get away—”

“I will return.” He told you, putting your mind at ease. “I don’t know when, but… I wish to see you again. If that is alright.”

You let out a small giggle, shyly taking his large hand in both of yours. “Of course it’s alright.”

Just then, the rain began to pour, a signal that he’d be leaving in just a few moments. He smiled down at you as a sense of wholeness overtook his heart. You watched as his eyes flickered toward your lips, and he began to lean in. “May I…?” He asked quietly.

“Please.”

If you had any remaining doubts that he was the God of Thunder and Lightning, they were put to rest the moment his lips touched yours. This electrifying kiss, it was unlike any kiss you’d ever had. His lips were so soft, and he smelled of flowers that you weren’t sure existed on Midgard. His free hand cupped your cheek and pulled you closer as you intertwined your fingers with his other hand. When you finally pulled away, he nudged your nose with his own, making you smile widely. “I will return.” He promised again.

“I know you will.”

Thor reluctantly pulled away from you, having you stand few feet away to protect you from the lightning. He gave you one last smile before raising Mjolnir in the air, whispering for Heimdall to bring him home. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning seemed to almost carry him off and he disappeared before your very eyes.

You couldn’t find it in your heart to be sad though. You knew he was coming back.

Not a second later was Thor back in Asgard, standing on the Bifrost with Heimdall. Heimdall didn’t look at Thor, but rather kept his golden eyes on the cosmos as he watched for any sign of danger. However, his lips tugged upward on one side as Thor headed back to the palace. “Was I right about her?”

Thor couldn’t wipe the boyish smile off his face as he kept walking, “There’s no need to brag, Heimdall.”


End file.
